


Stretch And Unwind

by Nrem511



Series: Voltron themed stories [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothing Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Keith is a Tease (Voltron), Leggings, M/M, Masturbation, Shiro Loves Keith (Voltron), Short One Shot, Smut, Video, Voyeurism, Watching, exercise, sheith-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Shiro loves watching exercise videos. One instructor in particular makes him feel a certain way.Originally a thread ontwitterFor #LegsForSevenCome and say Hi
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Voltron themed stories [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694740
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Stretch And Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written April 16th 2020.  
> Thank you for reading. xoxoxox

Shiro has a very particular way he likes to unwind.

Exercise videos.

He browses through hours of internet footage to find the exact ones he likes. Then he slips into something more _comfortable_ and presses play. 

Shiro has no interest in taking part with the onscreen activities.

No, Shiro just likes to watch.

He leans back on the sofa and sighs contentedly, his eyes following the movements of the instructor as he bends himself in all manner of eye-wateringly flexible positions. 

Shiro loves it. He also really likes this instructor. In fact it's safe to say Shiro is completely smitten. He loyally follows the guy's site and purposely checks every day if there's a new video or live feed. There's also a comment box and a link to an online 'wish list'. 

The list consists of an array of exercise gear and clothing. Tight crop tops, trainers, spandex vests, shorts, sweatshirts and Shiro's personal favorite: Leggings.

Followers can purchase items for the instructor with a little message so he can mention them while streaming. 

The first time Shiro purchased something from the list he felt a little self-conscious, so rather than buy clothes he bought a pair of silver light-weight dumbbells. Sure enough, a few days later the instructor started his session by thanking "Shiro" for his new 'toys'. 

The greeting made Shiro's face turn crimson, but a tiny spark ignited in his belly. He felt he'd made a connection with the on-screen man. Of course there were other followers, but they all used fake handles. Shiro saw no reason to be anonymous. He had nothing to hide. 

He typed in the comment box, "You're very welcome. I'm glad you like them." He wanted to add X for a kiss but thought that might be weird. This was an exercise video, not a lewd cam-site. Shiro respected the instructor. He looked quite young, maybe in his early twenties. 

He was always very upbeat and charming, starting every session with a short intro about his day and healthy tips for snacks and smoothies. Then he'd do his stretches, leggings clinging to his shapely limbs. Shiro would gaze in awe at this beautiful man.

His name?

Keith. 

Keith had shoulder length dark hair, slim face, cute nose and the most amazing violet eyes framed by long dark lashes. His body looked strong and slender, long limbs, lean muscular torso and an ass you could bounce a quarter off. Shiro spent a lot of time thinking about that ass. 

Those thoughts brought him to his next purchase. A pair of black leggings with a red stripe down the side. They were pretty low-key, but he didn't want to be too eager by buying the more evocative-looking ones. He pressed _pay and send_ and anxiously exhaled. 

"...and a quick shout out to Shiro for sending me some super comfy leggings. They fit so well with the cute red bunny crop top from 'BadBoy69' thanks guys." The music started and Keith bent over, giving a little wave to the camera.

Shiro sat pouting.

He hated 'BadBoy69'. 

He also hated that Keith described the leggings as 'comfy'. He wanted them to be cute too. Sexy even. Yes, he definitely wanted that. As Shiro watched Keith energetically bounce through his routine, all kicks and lunges, he felt deflated at his 'safe' choice of garment. 

To boost his own ego and to make sure he got a more personal mention, Shiro scanned the list and saw the perfect item, sending it _express delivery_.

The next day he saw a beaming Keith looking straight into the camera. Not only did he thank Shiro, he also blew him a kiss. 

As he stepped back his full outfit came into view. A tight lilac crop-top matched a pair of soft pink skin-tight leggings that left little to the imagination. The leggings were complimented by lilac thigh-highs sporting two pink bows sitting neatly on Keith's tight thighs. 

Shiro gasped.

_Fuck._

He caught his breath as he watched Keith slowly flex his calves and bend his knees. Something seemed different. It felt like he was giving a performance rather than his usual routine. This was about more than just exercise. This felt personal. 

Shiro couldn't take his eyes off the screen. Every time Keith curved his perfect ass in front of the camera Shiro felt his dick twitch. The leggings were so tight they clung to his body like a second skin. Shiro imagined only the skimpiest of thongs lay beneath. 

He reached inside his sweatpants, stroking the bulge in his boxers. On screen Keith did a set of squats, his thighs spread wide each time he lowered his body. The stretch of his leggings revealed the outline of his cock, firmly held in place by the crotch of his thong. 

Shiro whimpered as the squats turned into pelvic thrusts. The leggings moulded themselves to Keith's flexed thighs and Shiro almost lost the ability to breathe. His hand delved inside his boxers, grabbing his straining erection.

"Ah ..Keith...baby," he keened and hissed. 

All he could focus on was the shape of Keith's ass in the clingy fabric of the leggings. He was so close to the camera Shiro could almost touch the rippled muscles each time Keith leant forward and pumped his hips. Every second felt like a strange arousing torture. 

Keith gazed into the camera and licked his lips. Shiro wasn't sure if he was dreaming, because suddenly Keith said his name. "Shiro, I hope you're watching my work-out today. These leggings feel amazing. Thank you."

Shiro let go of his cock and hastily typed a reply. 

"Yes I'm here. So happy you like them. You look hot. X." This time he ended with a kiss. Just as he almost sent it he noticed the private message icon.

_That wasn't there before._

He quickly copied his reply and sent it as a message. On screen Keith glanced past the camera and smirked. 

Keith immediately took it up a notch. Loud intense music started playing and his exercises became even more physical. Shiro stared hungrily as Keith smoothed his hands along the silky leggings. His fingers seemed to slide over his thighs. He flashed a smile at the camera. 

Shiro swallowed. His cock felt so hard it hurt. He desperately needed a release. He roughly stroked himself, feeling it building up inside. He could see the drops of sweat on Keith's abs as he twisted his body. Shiro imagined himself licking those abs, tasting the salt. 

"Keep moving guys I'm just having some water...phew!" Keith ducked to the side of the camera. Within seconds a notification popped up on the laptop. Shiro scrambled to read it, almost falling on the floor.

"If you thought that was hot keep watching Big Boy. x." 

_Big Boy? But...oh._

Shiro stared at his own profile picture. A selfie taken in the gym. He looked pumped in a white vest, his body tanned. His eyes drifted back to the action as he enlarged the screen. Keith still moved at a high pace, clutching his water bottle. 

Shiro watched open-mouthed as Keith held the bottle over his chest and doused himself with water. The moisture trickled down his body, soaking through the fabric of the leggings, making them almost see-through. Shiro couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the screen. 

Through the damp transparent fabric Shiro clearly saw the pattern of a black lace thong and what looked like a sizable package. For a slim guy Keith looked undeniably hung. The teasing instructor laughed as he carried on working out, his leggings more clingy than ever. 

Shiro groaned as he typed another reply. His pulse racing, his cock throbbing.

"You're driving me crazy, baby."

_Fuck it._

The big guy didn't care if it went too far. He wanted it to go as far as it could.

_Yeah, as far as ripping those leggings off and making him scream._

Shiro felt like crying. He fisted his cock, smearing the leaking pre-cum up and down his thick veiny shaft.

Keith saw his reply and turned to readjust the leggings. As he pulled them up tighter round his crotch, they revealed an undeniable semi.

Shiro almost choked. 

The music tapered off to a calmer tune. Keith bit his lip while he stretched his legs slowly, moaning softly with every tensile burn. Shiro harshly fucked into his hand, watching as Keith lost all shame, lying on his back rhythmically bucking his hips in the air. 

"So warm" Keith whined, gracefully peeling the thigh-highs off his clammy leggings. He lay back and lifted his legs in the air to continue his cool-down. Shiro's sweatpants were at his ankles. His boxers half down his thighs. He frantically tugged on his painful cock. 

"Ahhh oh please let me come...I need to come...ah!" Shiro's desperation mounted. Every time Keith moaned Shiro jerked harder. He stared at Keith on all fours stretching his back with his ass up in the air. The leggings pulled so tight they looked fused with his body. 

_Holy goddamn fuck he's killing me._

Shiro kneeled in front of the screen, his wrist aching from the constant motion. Keith purred through his stretches, ass taut, leggings obscene.

"S-stay like that...just until...ahh I....can...c-come...ahhh" Shiro cried out. 

The release hit him like a bullet train, hard and fast. Endorphins surged through his body.

"Fuck Keith...fuuuck!!"

With a firm grasp his cock erupted, cum shooting out over the laptop.

_Oh shit._

Shiro leant forward, panting. He could hear Keith's breathless voice. 

"Wow, that was some work out"

Keith lay flat on his back, arms over his head. He turned and smiled at the camera.

"Hope you enjoyed that. My new leggings feel wonderful. They're so soft. Thank you again Shiro." He winked and Shiro fell apart.

_I want him so much._

The big guy cleaned himself up, still watching the screen. Keith did his regular sign off ending the feed, but his profile still said 'online'. Shiro's fingers hovered over the keyboard.

_Come on Takashi...think!_

Before he got the chance a message appeared.

_It's him._

"Hey big boy did you like it?"

Shiro nodded as he typed.

"Yeah it was great, you were great." He cringed at himself.

"I checked your profile. Your pecs are pretty impressive," Keith replied.

"Thanks. I like to train a lot." Shiro cursed his own reply.

_I'm so lame._

"Guess what?" Keith teased.

"I don't know, what?"

_Really Shiro? Jeez!_

"I'm still wearing the leggings. They're kinda sticky. Think I need some help taking them off." Keith cast his net and Shiro swam right in.

"That's too bad. I'm good at helping." Shiro sighed. 

"I hoped you would say that Shiro. You look very strong and capable. Just what I need." Keith reeled him in.

"I'm not playing. I really do want to help you." Shiro tried his luck.

"Hmmm good job I checked your location. I'd say you're twenty minutes away." Keith followed the message with a smiley wink face.

"Really? Give me your address. I'll come straight away." Shiro stared at the screen praying this wasn't a prank.

"Oh no, I hope you last a little longer than that." A cheeky reply followed by an address. Shiro's heart lifted and his dick pulsed. He knew the exact road. 

"See you in twenty. Don't move." Shiro quickly grabbed fresh clothes. He checked himself in the mirror, saluting his reflection before dashing out. All the way to Keith's place he kept thinking about the leggings and how he was going to bury his face in that tight crotch. 

As he pulled up outside Keith's apartment he took a deep breath.

_Keep your cool Takashi._

He knocked on the door, heart in his mouth.

Slowly it opened to reveal Keith still in the leggings, looking like pure candy.

He scanned Shiro's body with an approving gaze. 

"Keith?"

"Shiro?"

"Nice leggings... _tight_."

"Nice hands... _big_."

"Good for helping."

"Just what I need."

"Oh, I have exactly what you need."

"Really? Hard or soft?"

"Right now? So fucking hard."

Keith grinned, tugging at Shiro's shirt.

"Well big boy, you better come in then." 

(Epilogue)

Loved up and happy, our two guys settled down and opened a gym together. Keith even created his own active wear.

He gave Shiro very special physical previews of every new design.

Especially the leggings.

They would always be his favorite.


End file.
